


Command

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, Childhood Friends, M/M, Open ending I guess?, Teen Dmitri, They Never Kissed, kinda rushes honestly, long distance relationship?, sorry - Freeform, teen Hubert, they dated if you want to see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: Before they were just teens,horny,stupidly hormoned,teens.Maybe they were also in love,but its too late now.
Relationships: Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Kudos: 2





	Command

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write a small part of this story today,but then my body just made me write this story fully.
> 
> YES ONE LAST ANGST STORY TO GO,and hopefully i will be out of this angst spree,but i wont upload it yet,im still writing a cursed fic first hehe.

"Hey Hubie!!!" He looked behind him,a familiar face sprinting towards him with a goofy smile,he sharpened his gaze at the other,already expecting a mischief to happen.

"Ughhh,how many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that Dmitri" Hubert mumbled in annoyance.

"Forever,and also look at this" Dmitri had shown him a magazine.He raises an eyebrow after seeing the news Dmitri wanted to show him

"Since when are you interested in police stuff?,i thought you hated them?" He asked already feeling something bad will happen.

"I just realize,their soooo coool!!!" Hubert is visibly confused now.

"Like,they can cuff bad guys,and i did some little digging,and a found out that they have full authority on their prisoners"

"If this is gonna be another crave for power and ruling then shut your mouth up and lets go,oh and your not making me go to detention again"

Dmitri just gave a big goofy smile,and Hubert sighed when he heard a.

"Oh i still will,hehe"

Once again,they are in Detention,with Dmitri and Hubert all alone their,Dmitri was freely entertaining himself to his full content with whatever he finds in the room,while Hubert was writing some notes on his notebook.

"Awww,stop writing Hubie,look how chilly the wind is today" Dmitri moved his chair earlier,and put it near the window as he rests his arms on it.

Hubert just did a groan,and even if Hubert can't see it,Dmitri pouted.

"Why are you so engrossed in studying,that shits boring and useless" He whined.

"For you,that is,i know this things don't make sense and mostly won't be used in my future,but unlike you,i want to have a job,to have a stable future,and i can't take things and my studying seriously because of you always bugging me!" 

He might have seen the pain in Dmitri's eyes,or the fury and neglected and cast aside anger of Hubert's,but they just grew quiet.

Hubert,slowly took a deep breath,regret foreshadowed by his expression of anger.

Dmitri just looked at the window,the trees swaying softly and gently,he isn't one to show weakness,nor admit that he is weak,but hell hr wanted to at least shed a tear,maybe he did,maybe he also wished for it to be carried gently by the cool breeze that brushed his face.

The next day,they were still in detention,and it was like de ja vu as they look and act like yesterday,the tension thicker than the thiccest ass ever.

Dmitri giggled a little at that little joke he made in his head,and he stole a glance from Hubert,and a sigh of relief when he see that the face seems monotone,which is a sign that he is relaxed believe it or not.

"H-hey" His eyes opened wide,he didn't realize his voice was squeaky,that was so out of character of him.

He can see Hubert's eyebrow raised,and he continued.

"You know i...love you right?" Hubert was now looking at him,full of confusion as Dmitri sat properly to face Hubert.

"I'm sorry that i make you feel that way,but you know me,a power maniac,wants to rule others than be ordered to,and because of that i was...lonely,because no one wants to handle me acting like their superior,but you,you just really didn't care,you are,and still willing to stick by my side even the ridiculous amount of times i keep on bugging you,there are other cool,and quite nerdy people you could have joined,but you still chose to be with me,and i respect you for that" Dmitri,despite being bombarded by the gush of cold wind,still feels a little warmer than he likes.

"Like romantically or...."

His cheeks grew a little red,and he HATED that fact.

"Ye-,no like,friendly love or bromance as they call it that hehe" Hubert nodded and returned to writing his notes,and Dmitri,whose heart is beating faster than a horse needed to calm down,WHY THE HELL DOES HE FEELS LIKE HE RUN A MARATHON.

"Hey" His ears perked up.

Hubert still has his focus on his notebook.

"I know this new ramen restaurant that is near the arcade,wanna head there after?" Hubert asked,Dmitri grew a big smile,before shouting a hell yeah.

"Looks like you two went on a date,i've never seen you that happy before" Dmitri's mom snickered,catching a thrown book,thrown by Dmitri himself.

"Keep your mlm fantasies away Mom!" He shouted going to his room to change clothes,and maybe hug his comfortable bed.

His mom just gave a giggle,just like the last time...and the time before that...and the time before that.

Maybe he should have known better,maybe he should have seen the bitter challenges that life will throw at him.

"Your late than usual,even if it was game night" His dad said,no pang of malice and anger on his words,only pure confusion.

"Yeah,we decided to eat on that new restaurant nearby after,you should totally go,it tasted delicious"

"Not when you talk that monotone" He glared his dad,and he just gave him a small smirk,walking away before he was patted by the man.

"We,you mean you and Dmitri right?" He just nodded.

"You guys sure you aren't dating,looks like you are too me?" 

"The same answer for that same question you asked me a million times"

Hubert stopped a bit,and his dad just raises an eyebrow,like father like son.

"He did,do this weird speech earlier,i got mad at him yesterday and said some...stuff,i'm not sure if i can call it a confession though" His dad just smiles at him.

"Do you want it to be a confession?"

He never answered,and this time,because he didn't actually know what to say.

If only he stick to the other guy's side during the his hard times.

Dmitri,well,his Mom got framed for a genocide,and being framed for stealing is pressure as it is,but this is just too hard to be handled.

Dmitri was happy when it seemed that all the evidences confirms and testify his mom's innocence,but he didn't know,that the public media was bribed to make it look like their the bad guys,and that the judge is tipped as well,their lawyer was surprised,mouth wide when it ended with his mom being in prison for life,and to be shipped in Russia.

Dmitri was obviously stressed during and after this events,he didn't care about the apologies,or the hateful words they shout at him,all he cares is that his best friend was on his side.

Hubert knew that but...

"Dmitri....i got accepted,i will receive military training and be escorted this Monday"

"B-but,that's after this weekend"

"I know,lets spend some more time together in the mean time,want me to stay at your house or you stay at ours?"

"C-can you stay at mine?"

He agreed,despite the friendly trashtalks that spewed out of Dmitri's mouth when he was fighting him in a video game,he can see how broken,scared Dmitri is,that is why he stayed silent when he felt someone hugged him tightly at bed,some small whimpers,tears falling,and occasional whispers of 'mom'.

Monday came in a flash,and he can see a sincere,yet sad smile on Dmitri's face as he entered a car,it increasing the speed as Dmitri run to look at Hubert's face that has a small smile on it,breathing heavily as the car passed him and became smaller,and smaller,until they took a right and now disappeared.

He was too busy on the intense training he knew was coming,too busy trying to stand back up as he falls on sticky mud.

Too busy slowly ranking up as he shoots a criminal one by one.

Too busy connecting with friends,glass clinking as they shout in hurray as another victory was perfectly done on their mission,ready to fill their throats with burning liquid.

Too busy slowly leading the army,too busy to even realize that he realized he aged quite well and even forgot to pursue at least a love life.

He is now the General when he saw the name of his childhood friend in an article,with bold words that says "The Most Ruthless Leader Of The Wall",he stared at the name for a whole day.

Not soon after,both their vision and goals bumped to each other,clashing as they see the other wrong.

Dmitri ruled the same prison where they left his mom to rot,to freeze,to suffer from the hands of the other criminals or should he say "feeling-vigilantes".

They were too busy to reminisce about the past,that they could never take back,could never change.

What if he just said yes,will Hubert just leave him?  
What if he stayed,will they be in the army,or somewhere together?

They had no such time to answer the question as they have their hands full already of duty.

Dmitri has his men to order.

Hubert has his army to lead.

A man rushed to their superior.  
"Sir"

"General"

"That tophats had done it again,what are your command?".

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this story is rushed,i just wanted to create a dmitri x hubert story so i just went along to any plot my mind had created.


End file.
